


Family

by itendswithz



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, Hale fire, M/M, One-Shot, post college Stiles and Derek, younger Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura may be Derek's older sister but she isn't Stiles' friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little foclet I found and finished. I wrote half of this last year so I can't remember where I was going with it, but I'm trying to write more and I thought this would be a good place to start.

Stiles knows that Laura hates him. She's never said it out loud to him - she's too smart, has too much tact - but Stiles knows.

It's in the way she smiles at him, the same plastic smile she uses in press conferences; the way she hugs him, limbs flopped against his back lacking any real pressure or comfort; how she not-always-gently makes digs about his career, wardrobe, body shape. How she always invites Derek and a guest to family events, as if to give Derek a chance to bring someone else.

And Stiles would call her on her shit, would demand to know what the fuck her problem is, but Derek is blind to her bitchiness. He only sees his sarcastic sister being snarky, thinks her barbs are laced with affection like the ones he receives.

At first Stiles had thought Derek was okay with Laura being a bitch, wouldn't defend Stiles' honor. But at a company party, some associate or other called Stiles mouthy. Before Stiles could respond, Derek punched the guy. It was strangely hot.

"Nobody talks to Stiles that way," Derek told the crumpled man.

It was sweet knowing his boyfriend wanted Stiles respected. And then it hurt knowing Stiles could never tell Derek about Laura's true feelings. 

Family was important to Derek. After losing his mom and dad in a house fire, being adopted by Laura and helping to raise Cora, family became a virtue for Derek.

And Stiles gets it; he understands how important people become when you lose a loved one.

So he grins and bears it. Accepts the fact that Laura will never accept him. That's life, or at least Stiles' life. He let's life be until Cora brings it up.

"She doesn't hate you," the high school junior says one night. 

Graduating next year, Cora has begun the lengthy process of applying for college. With her story of loss and survival, she has no trouble answering those stupidly vague essay questions about family, acceptance or dreams.

But the girl is a biology major cliche - she doesn't believe in synonymous, doesn't understand how prepositional phrases can be beautiful like wild horses. And Stiles would have to give his English degree back if he let her submit her essays without giving them a glance over.

It's during one of these review sessions on Derek and Stiles' apartment kitchen that the youngest Hale speaks up. 

"Laura," Cora explains. "She doesn't hate you. She misses Kate, could never understand why Derek broke up with that sham of a person.

"Kate and Laura were best friends in college," Cora explains. "She thinks of Kate as _family_."

Cora practically spits out the word. Stiles doesn't say anything, just slowly puts his pen down and looks at the young girl. She clearly wants to share and Stiles' curiosity about Derek's evil ex is enough to keep him quiet.

"Laura never saw the way Kate treated Derek," Cora says after a long pause. "She never saw how different Derek was when she was around.

"I was young but not stupid. Kate would ignore me and during one of Laura's work parties I overheard that bitch telling Derek what a disappointment he was."

Stiles feels his blood boil. Anyone who knows Derek can tell he's an overachiever because he wants to make the Hale name proud. They've had _conversations_ about this throughout their two year relationship.

The room is silent as Stiles thinks of what to say. "So..." he trails off

"So tell Laura to quit being a bitch," Cora says in an overly exasperated tone. "Are you done yet? I want to watch Faking It."

Stiles shakes his head instead of laughing. "You go home, I'll email you my comments."

Cora sighs like Stiles is a great burden on her mental health before gathering her things and leaving. She's at the doorway, half way out of the apartment when she turns around. 

"You're good for him," she says before walking out leaving the door wide open.

Stiles shakes his head again and closes it.

An hour later, Stiles is done reviewing her essay and thinks about what she said. He doesn't know much about Kate, not wanting to pry into something Derek is clearly uncomfortable discussing, but he knows Laura well enough.

The apartment door opens again and Derek walks in, briefcase in hand. He sees Stiles and Cora's paper and smiles softly. "You spoil her," he says before leaning down to kiss Stiles' cheek.

Stiles moves, pressing his lips against Derek's and thinks maybe Cora is right. Maybe it's time to have a family discussion. He'll talk with Derek later, right now he's too preoccupied being happy.


End file.
